With our constantly evolving society and technology, modes of communicating, preferred modes of communication, and the social responsibilities associated with those modes of communication have likewise evolved. For example, rather than telephone calls as a primary form of remote communication, people often revert to text messaging between portable devices, email communication, or other discrete forms of communication (e.g., instant messaging) where the persons involved in the communication are not in continuous interaction (i.e., each message is separate and discrete). Using these discrete forms of communication, it is generally socially acceptable for there to be a delayed response to a message, or for a party to terminate the communication by simply not responding. In comparison, in continuous modes of communication (e.g., telephone calls, video calls), a user is generally expected to participate in the conversation and respond when a question is presented. Not responding to another user or simply terminating the connection is generally not socially acceptable. As a result, such forms of communication are losing favor. Existing continuous modes of communication (e.g., telephone calls, video communications) do not provide a user with the ability to have personal control over the communication, the subject of the communication, and the duration of the communication without potentially being socially disruptive to the other persons involved in the communication.